Mended
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Lizzie's heart is broken after Jaime dumps her. But someones there to pick up the pieces. Lizwin Not exactly romance


**It;s been a while since I've written, I haven't had wordpad in a while, still hope I've got it. enjoy the story. By the way, this is my first life with Derek story,**

**-X-X-X-X-X**

Was 2:30. Children were about to be set 'free' from classes and scurry off to the bus. The sound of the bell brough smiles to many of the tweens faces as they're weekend was about to begin. As always, Edwin would play his weekend by ear. But this weekend was gonna turn out different. Only for a certain _Lizzie.._

"Hurry along now!" Bus driver Kenneth shouted back behind his seat. Everyone got to their places. Most would describe Mr Kenneth as the 'ruthless mind player', for obvious reasons...

As for Edwin and Lizzies class. It just let out. And everyone was ready to go.

"Hey Edwin. What're you waiting for?" Teddy asked approaching Ed. Wanting to get to his seat desperately before the others 'voltchers' snatched it.

"I'm looking for Lizzie." He replied.

"I was told Lizzie wasn't in the class room." Teddy added. "Anyway, I'm gonna go save us some seats, okay?" He reassured. Signaling a goodbye, he rushed out of the double doors.

Time felt as if it were moving quickly. And still no Lizzie to be found.

Edwin noticed some girls standing in fromt of the girls bathroom.

"Is Lizzie in there?" Edwin asked, starting to sound impatiently. One of the girls sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, she's in there. But she's totally balling." She rolled her eyes. "She wont come out."

The girls departed, in between cries. Edwin waited for the perfect moment.

"Lizzie?" He asked unsure. The sobbing stopped, turning to whimpers. "No ones here." A reply came from the stall.

"Lizzie you have to come out now, it's time to go." He shouted. Not wanting to keep Teddy waiting, _What was she crying about anyway?_

A stall opened, a creek echoeing throughout the bathroom, It was clear she was the only one in there. She stepped out. Washing her face from the dried tears. Although Edwin knew peeking inside the ladies room was inappropriate, He couldn't help but stare.

"Sup Liz, why're you crying?" He asked unsurely. Wasn't too sure he should've asked. Knowing Lizzie can be strong, knowing something that can break her down mustn't be good. She dried her face. Avoiding Edwins glance.  
"It's nothing, it's not important." She said, clearing her throat.

Edwins insides began twisting, Something was wrong, and not only was she strong.

She was also stubborn,

He turned his head in all directions, the coast was clear. And he stepped inside.

Lizzie gasped. "Edwin, get out before someone see's you." She ordered. Stepping back.

"Lizzie no ones here. They're all on the buses, which is where we should be." He stated. Moving up one. "What's wrong?"  
She turned away toward the mirror. looking at herself, thinking what could've been wrong with her. Then she turned back to edwin.

"Jaime, he broke up with me." She said, her voice fading near the end of her sentence. Edwin rose his eye browes. Now he understands. And he wraps an arm around Lizzie.

"I'm sorry Liz." He said. "I really am."

Lizzie began feeling more tears slide down her cheek. "I liked him Edwin..I mean..After a while, I really started liking him.." She cried. Turning and hiding her face in his chest. Although this made Edwin feel alittle awkward. He replied by wrapping both arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"It's okay.." He whispered. Hearing her whimpers in between sniffs.

She pulled away from him, looking up at him. She was lucky to have him around, 'Specially since this was her first real relationship. She never knew it would feel this bad.

Edwin looked down at her. Purposely showing a goofy smile.  
Lizzie giggled.

"The bus is about to leave. We better get going." He said turning away from the clock. it was alittle after 2:40. And there was a last minute alarm.

Lizzie gathered her things, rushing by Edwins side.

"Hey Edwin." She began. "Thanks."

He turned to her. "You be-"

And was interrupted by her kissing him on the cheek. Wasn't a long one or anything. Just a quick peck.  
"I call the window seat by the way." She grinned. Rushing out of the way.

"Hey! I wanted to call it!" Edwin shouted. Rushing after the 'bounce back' girl.

**FIN**

**:**


End file.
